


Like Flowers on a Spring

by perzysanogar



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perzysanogar/pseuds/perzysanogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hit her like a ton of bricks, and she felt so weak at the knees she swears she almost melted right on the spot. 5x12 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flowers on a Spring

_I really miss him._

Quinn thought as she stared at Finn’s framed photograph. She missed her friend. He was her first boyfriend, and he’s surprisingly the closest guy to her.

She thought about all those years that she shared with him when a voice startled her.

“Hey.”

Quinn turned to her right and saw Rachel beside her. She gave Rachel a warm smile and looked back to the photo.

“I really miss him.” said Rachel, voicing Quinn’s thoughts earlier.

“I’m really sorry.” Quinn doesn’t know what else to say.

“I’ve always loved him, but mostly I miss him being my best friend. I think he was a better listener when we aren’t dating.”

“He does surprise you with how he can be attentive sometimes. He was my best friend, too.”

A few beats of silence passed. Rachel started fiddling with her hands, becoming uncomfortable. Quinn grabbed one of Rachel’s hands and they started walking back to the choir room.

After taking a few steps Rachel decided to break the silence.

“I’m sorry about Biff. That was his name, was it?” Quinn gave a curt nod. “Noah told me what happened.”

“I think I’m still stuck on that high school plan of mine that I’ll marry someone who can take care of me and I’ll be their Stepford wife or something.” Quinn shrugged.

Rachel lifted their hands and gave it a firm squeeze. She looked Quinn in the eyes. “Hey, you have all the time in the world to figure things out, it’s okay.”

Quinn pulled at their hands, pulling Rachel in a tight embrace. This took Rachel by surprise. She knows Quinn isn’t really… _affectionate_. She isn’t really one to initiate anything physical. But Quinn Fabray is hugging her like her life depended on it and she admits that she likes this feeling.

“Thank you. Not just for this, but somehow you always knew all the right things to say.”

Rachel breathed the scent coming off of Quinn’s neck. She smells of flowers on a spring, if there is any scent like it, and she realized just how much she missed this. It hit her like a ton of bricks, and she felt so weak at the knees she swears she almost melted right on the spot.

Rachel wondered how she can ever continue being apart from this girl in her arms, and how she managed to do that before. She decided never to let that happen again, and held Quinn tighter.

 

 


End file.
